On The Side
by FantasyDweller13
Summary: Jun hated his other side. He didn't care about being the center of attention. Sure he wasn't like the others, but as long as he had his friends, he didn't mind being on the side.


On The Side:

Yamamoto Jun at first glance was not the type of guy to attract a lot of attention. He was small in stature, quiet, and overall, pretty plain. The truth was, he didn't really care either. He liked the face he wore, as one of the members of the S.A., rank third in the school.

Still, there was another side to Jun. This side was a total playboy, capable of attracting the attention of girls with a playful wink or silky words. This part of Jun liked to be the center of attention and was never satisfied with the simplicity of Jun's friends. He always needed more and more attention.

Jun hated this part of him. He hated that it was still him, and not some alien that would take control of his body. Jun and his split personality were the same people, and Jun absolutely hated it.

He hated that he would remember every word that he said. He hated that he could still see the looks of shock and disbelief on the others' faces. He hated that his secret would be a worry for Ryuu and Megumi. He hated it because he was disgusting.

The outer part of him, his true personality, was kind and sweet, gentle and caring. Jun was normally a fairly timid and shy guy who was smart and loved to play music. He was reserved and preferred to watch from the sidelines than participate in the elaborate contests and competitions that Kei and Hikari would be involved in. He would always watch from the sidelines.

He was happy when it was just he, Ryuu, and Megumi. They were closer than close, and nothing would stand in between their bond. For them, they were more than family. They had promised that not new friends or special loves, that nothing would stand in between their bond. Nothing.

Jun loved Megumi (she was his older twin sister, how could he not?) because she was always there. Together, they played their music, loving it more than anything in the world, except maybe each other and Ryuu. Ryuu was their brotherly figure, the one person they looked up to, who protected them, and loved them. They grew up together, knowing everything about each other, becoming fiercely loyal and protective of each other. He was happy.

He was even happier when the S.A. came along. There, they made new friends, each with a unique talent and personality. There was Kei, with his calm demeanor and fierce protectiveness; Hikari, with her competitiveness and kindness; Tadashi, with his love for eating and thick skull; and Akira, with her sadistic behavior and loyalty.

Being with them wasn't scary. It didn't make him shy or scared. They were all loving.

But would they ever accept his secret? Not even he could.

Jun had decided long ago, that he would stay away from girls after that horrible date. He didn't want to be disgusting. He didn't. Since then, he hid his secret with a passion, running away from any girls and just plain avoiding those that came too close.

So, it was only natural to start running when Sakura entered the picture. She was rather vibrant and easily excited. However, despite the princess appearance and personality, she was a good person.

When he finally revealed his secret to his friends, the part inside of him, the calm, rational Jun, who had been switched with the suave, charming Jun looked in horror at his friends horrified expressions. He was disgusting.

Once he regained consciousness, he was surprised to see that Sakura actually accepted who he was, split personality and all. He was glad. Jun was even happier to know that none of the other S.A. members treated him any differently with his alternate personality than normally. Of course, this still meant getting dragged in with all of their crazy schemes and plans, but he was fine with that.

After running away for so long, Jun finally confessed to Sakura. He loved her. He loved her not because she was rich, or because she was pretty, but because she had accepted him for whom he was. But, he was scared. He was scared about how his secret would affect their relationship.

Would she still love him? Or would she find him disgusting just like that girl from 6th grade? He didn't know. But, as he listened to her talk, Jun knew, together, they could overcome the obstacles. Perfectly, definitely not, but still, they could do it.

Now that the Inner Jun drama had settled down, he was back to sitting around the table talking with the other S.A. members or sleeping under the tree with Ryuu and Megumi. Things were back to normal.

When the S.A. was threatened to close down, Jun felt fear. He himself didn't need the S.A. as much as some of the others, but he needed it nonetheless. Megumi needed it because she would be teased. Jun couldn't do anything back then, but he would do something now. Together, they fought on, Jun and the others supporting Hikari to reach Kei before time ran out.

Once everything returned to normal, things became peaceful again. Sure there would be the occasional threats and challenges, but Hikari and Kei always fixed those. There would be events to hold and fights to mend, but in the end, they remained that close knit family.

Until Finn came along, that is. The twins all had their own special somebody, Megumi and Yahiro, Jun and Sakura. Ryuu was the only member of the S.A. without a special someone. Then Finn came. He (she) got close to Ryuu. The twins noticed that.

So, when Golden Week came, they challenged Finn. On the outside, it was for the destination of the S.A.'s vacation, but the truth was a battle for Ryun's affections. Who did Ryuu care for more? Finn or Jun and Megumi?

When the results came, they cried. Finn had won. And it was because of Ryuu. But, they didn't cry for long. Ryuu cared for them, stating that Finn's country had a wonderful music industry that Jun and Megumi would love. It didn't matter if it may have been just an excuse to pick Finn over them, but they didn't care. Ryuu cared for them, always had and always would.

Drama came and went, as the others faced countless adventures and action that he could only really dream of. But that was fine if he was on the side.

Jun was fine with being on the side. He could do whatever he wanted. He didn't particularly like being the center of attention unlike his alter ego who would do whatever it took to stand out.

Unfortunately for Outer Jun, the S.A. members saw it fit to use Inner Jun as publicity. His split personality would attract hundreds of girls to any attraction that the S.A. was putting on. It tired him out, and he felt embarrassed at all the needless attention.

To be honest, he didn't care about the showiness of his alternate identity. He didn't care about the special attention he received for being in the S.A. He didn't mind that Hikari and Kei would always be ahead of him.

Sure he didn't get as many moments in the spotlight as the others, including his twin, Megumi, who somehow always attracted more attention from their mother than him, but to be honest, he didn't care.

As long as he had his music and his friends, he was happy. Megumi and Ryuu, his best friends and closest family members, Kei, Hikari, Tadashi, and Akira, his close friends and metaphorical family, he loved them all.

With them, being on the side wasn't so bad.

**Hello! My friend had recommended this anime to me and I fell in love with Jun. But I noticed that not there weren't many stories about him, so I decided to write one. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. I do not own Special A. All rights and rewards go to Maki Minami.**


End file.
